The Alphabet Song
by American Punk
Summary: An A-Z of little moments between Hermione Granger-Snape and Severus Snape.
1. A is for Accio

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, and probably not the things you don't recognize either…

The Alphabet Song

A is for Accio

Severus Snape watched his wife bustle about their room nervously with some amusement. Hermione always needed to be in motion, whereas he preferred the peace and calm of quiet reflection. She huffed angrily.

"Severus, have you seen my green dress, the one with the silver trim? I want to wear it to dinner with the Malfoys."

Severus smiled. "Did you check the bottom drawer of the bureau, love?" he asked.

"Why would it be there?" Hermione wondered aloud before she bent over to open the drawer and look.

Severus leaned back in his chair and enjoyed the view of his young wife's ass swaying as she dug through all of the clothing. He may not like most things about muggles, but had to admit, low-rise jeans were one thing that he adored.

She straightened up and turned to him, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her eye as she did.

"I told you it wouldn't be there.' She crossed her arms and huffed angrily once more. The piece of hair fell back into her eyes and she angrily batted it away in frustration.

Severus stood leisurely and strode to Hermione. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair for a few moments before pulling away. He held her at arm's length and smiled at her.

"Are you or are you not a witch, my dear?"

Hermione glared at him, but the errant curl that once more fell into her eyes ruined the effect.

"Of course I'm a witch, you prat."

"Then just find your dress the magical way. You know, for the most intelligent witch of your age, you can be irrational sometimes."

"But Severus, I don't think you understand—" Hermione started, but before she could finish Severus raised his wand.

"Accio Hermione's dress."

Hermione's laughter rang throughout the room and the entire house as Severus was buried beneath every dress she owned.

Like it? Review please. The next chapter should be up either today or tomorrow.

--American Punk--


	2. B is for Bertie Bott's

Disclaimer: See chappie one

**B is for Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans**

They were so innocent looking, Hermione thought with some irritation. And yet, there was never a single time when she got a normal flavored bean. She always got earwax or dirt. The worst one was pepper. Her face was red for an hour. She really hated pepper.

Why did Severus have these in his office? And why wasn't he here? It wasn't like him to be tardy. She'd been his apprentice for a year and never once had he kept her waiting like this. Then again, it was rare for him to ask her to meet in his office. She could count the times she'd been there on one hand. They met in his lab to do research and brew. Yet he'd specifically told her to meet him here, and he wasn't there. It was incredibly odd.

She wanted to try one of the beans. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason the idea of eating one of Severus's beans was amusing to her. It would probably antagonize him if he ever knew, but he wouldn't know. She would, however, and everytime he demanded she give up a saturday night dinner with the Weasleys she would have that knowledge to satisfy her somehow.

She impulsively reached for one and popped it into her mouth. As she took the first bite into it, Severus strode into the classroom muttering an apology for his lateness. Hermione's eye began to water. She'd eaten a pepper one.

"Will you excuse me for a moment sir?" She asked hoarsely before running out without waiting for a reply.

Severus heard her coughing and couldn't help but smile. It was very easy to charm the pepper flavored beans into different colors. It was a bit of a mean trick, but frankly, she was pretty cute when she got all red faced.

A/N: A little out of character for Severus, but he's got a bit of a crush on her now. That's not going to stop him from playing a little prank on her now and again.

For those of you who can't tell, this is not going to be in chronilogical order. They're simply random snapshots into the lives of the two when they are together. To clarify, Hermione is 21. She's 18 in Deathly Hallows, and I've given her another year to finish her 7th year after the war, then 1 year into her Apprenticeship.


	3. C is for Crucio

Disclaimer: Oh, but to own the Potterverse would be great indeed, however, t'is all for Ms. Rowling and not for me. So if you read mine tale, mi'lady pray do not sue, for I am only borrowing from you.

**C is for Crucio**

Severus was awakened once again by Hermione's violent thrashing and moans. He turned to face her and pulled her into his arms.

He was quickly rewarded by a sudden punch to his face. Hermione woke and jumped out of bed, breathing heavily. She grabbed her want from the bedside table and pointed it at Severus.

He held up his hands, experience taught him not to fight back. Her eyes were wild and frightened.

"Severus? Oh Merlin, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!" Hermione put her wand down and practically threw herself into his arms, causing him to let out a sharp breath and she compressed his lungs with her fierce hug. She was shaking. It was odd sometimes to equate the strong-willed intelligent woman with the terrified one plagued by nightmares of her torture at the hands of Belletrix Lestrange.

He patted her back softly. "It's okay, Mia. You don't always have to be strong."

She raised her tearstained face to his. "Severus, you were put through worse and you never break down. You're always strong. Why can't I be too?"

He kissed her tears. "I'm not strong. I don't let my feelings show because it's the most difficult thing for me. You can show emotion, you can cry and get angry and eventually you won't hurt anymore. You're stronger than I."

"Just hold onto me Severus, please."

He did, and she fell asleep minutes later leaving Severus awake and clinging to her like she was the cure to all the pain he'd ever experienced.

And she was.

A/N: Awwww, so sappy! This one takes not too long after they get together. Which will be the next chapter actually. So review and it will come faster!


	4. D is for Dungeon

Disclaimer: It doesn't belong to me. Damn damn damn!

**D is for Dungeon**

Hermione made the walk to the dungeon for the last time. Her apprenticeship was over, but she wanted to say goodbye to the man who help shape her life so much. She was sorry that it was over. She'd grown so fond of the time that they spent together. He'd opened up to her so much. He was actually able to joke with her in a friendly way instead of the snarky comments she once thought were his whole personality. Just a month ago he'd been comfortable enough to work alongside her without his frock coat. He'd even allowed himself to push up his shirt sleeves to his elbow.

He didn't even get angry when he caught her staring at the long scar on his forearn where his dark mark once was. He saw her and allowed her eyes to linger and when she looked up at his face there was an open vunerability that she'd never seen before.

There was something there, she was sure of it. And yet he'd never done anything unprofessional even though there were times when she knew that if he had tried anything she would be completely receptive. He was always proper. Or as Minerva put it "so prude that he should just become a muggle Priest already".

She reached Severus' door and sighed with some sadness. It was going to be awful having to say goodbye. She knocked softly on his door. Instead of Severus' customary reply of 'Enter' he pulled it open immediately, almost as though he'd been waiting on the other side for her. He stepped aside and motioned her in wordlessly and she entered. He told her to sit and she answered in the negative and informed him that she'd rather stand.

"Well, you see sir, I've come to say goodbye. I have a position in Diagon Alley as a brewer and I'll be spending my time tomorrow packing and moving. I thought that it would be easiest to say goodbye now since I have more time to do so" Hermione said in a rush.

Severus' facial expression never changed Hermione held her breath, not sure of what to expect from the stoic man.

"Well, goodbye sir," Hermione extended her hand. "It was wonderful working with you."

He took her hand and shook it, but when Hermione went to pull away, he held firm. She stared at their hands and then to his face which was formed in an expression of curiousity.

"In all the years that I have known you, I don't think that I have ever held your hand." He turned her hand and grasped her wrist so that he palm was facing up. He ran one long finger down the center of it. "They are very tiny, your hands. It doesn't seem possible that these hands have sliced roots and brewed potions and held a wand which cast curses at Death Eaters. It doesn't seem possible that such small hands belong to a woman who has endured more in her few years than most witches or wizards face in their long lives." He turned her hand over and stared at the back of it with even more curiousity before bending over and placing a kiss upon the soft skin there.

Hermione could barely breathe. The intensity in his eyes was almost overwhelmning. "Sir?"

"Forgive me, Hermione, if this is unwanted, but I thought that perhaps now that I am no longer your teacher in any way we could begin again as something more. I understand if you want nothing to do with me, I am twenty years your senior and I was your professor. Perhaps I am so unused to the attention of a woman in any form that I misconstrued the signs, but..." he trailed off as if unable to finish his thought.

Later Hermione would only be able to explain what happened next by saying that she had a surge of emotions so powerful that she could only vent them through magic. She pulled her hand away from Severus and took his face in both of her incredibly small hands and pulled him down low enough to press her lips to his roughly. At the same instant the plants in Severus' office which he could never keep alive burst into green and leafy bloom.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry if there are a lot of spelling errors. I am an awful speller and my primary laptop crashed and it's in the shop being fixed so I'm working on my netbook which has a crappy word processer that doesn't check spelling. _ Anyway, Reviews inspie me so much and the more there are the faster I update and the more I write!


	5. E is for Expecto Patronum

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing! Nothing, do you hear me?

**E is for Expecto Patronum**

It was a giant bat. Severus glared, Minerva coughed, and Ron and Harry laughed outright. Hermione was the only one who had any real dignity left in the situation. She shrugged.

"I guess this means I really love you then, doesn't it?" Hermione huffed, still angry over Severus' accusation that she had residual feelings for Ron. She turned and strode out of the room, her robes whipping behind her not unlike her fiancée's cloak did during his intimidating speech to the first years.

Severus glared around the room. "What are you laughing about?" he hissed at the guffawing boys.

"Ah Severus," Harry said, while he threw his arm around his shoulders roughly. "We're not afraid of you anymore. Hermione's our best friend, but she's also a bloody brilliant and vengeful witch, so instead of trying to intimidate us you should go beg her for forgiveness."

Severus shrugged Harry's arm away and sauntered out of the room. Once away from the prying eyes he hurried his pace. There was one place that Hermione preferred to go when she was upset and he had a lot of stairs to climb.

When he finally reached the Astronomy Tower he was slightly out of breath, but she was there. Her hair glinted in the dying sun and it whipped around her in the late afternoon wind. She looked as beautiful as she ever did.

"I'm sorry Mia I—"

"Oh sure you're sorry. And of course I'm supposed to forgive you because you've apologized right? Because the great and proud Severus Snape lowered himself so to apologize to the mudblood that he's shagging I should be so grateful."

"It's not like that Hermione, you know that!"

"What is it then?"

"I'm a stupid prat! That's what it is. I'm a jealous idiot who sees the woman he loves embracing her ex-boyfriend and goes a little crazy."

"Yes, and I'm a woman who has just found out that I'm engaged to an arse!"

She turned to walk away and Severus struggled to find something to say to stop her.

"Bit slow on the uptake then, aren't you? For the brightest witch of your age, you can be dreadfully slow. Anyone could tell you within five seconds of meeting me that I'm an arse."

She stopped in her tracks, turned to face him and promptly burst into laughter. Severus smiled, then grimaced when he heard what she said next.

"You know, you really do look a bit like a bat!"


	6. F is for Family

Disclaimer: Not mine, LALALALALA!

**F is for Family**

"Stop fidgeting."

"I'm not fidgeting."

"Severus, you are fidgeting. Don't tell me that you're nervous."

"Of course I am nervous, I'm meeting your family for the first time as your…fiance. The last time I saw them, I was your Master and before that I wasyour teacher. It's a bit unnerving. And I have worn muggle clothes for years. It's uncomfortable being back in these clothes."

Hermione reached out and straightened his tie, before rolling her eyes and completely redoing the ruined mess for the third time. He kept yanking it out of place.

"You look fine, Sev. We have to leave now if we're going to be on time. My parents absolutely hate it when people are tardy."

Severus nodded wordlessly and Hermione couldn't stop the snort of laughter.

Severus arched a brow. "Very ladylike, Mia. Just be thankful all of my family is dead."

Hermione grinned outright. "I wouldn't be nervous; I'd be the young trophy wife that you would proudly show off to the family while all the males proclaimed their admiration for your landing a woman twenty years your junior."

"Saucy little tart aren't we?"

"Indeed."

***At the Granger Home***

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were always fascinated with the world in which their daughter now lived, which was why Hermione brought several large tomes that she thought would interest her parents. She told them that they were a gift from Severus, which immediately elicited a suspicious glance for the stoic mad. However, he visibly relaxed his clenched jaw when he realized it was a gift of some merit to her parents, and not some sort of prank set up by her comrades in an attempt to embarrass him. Not that Hermione would fall for a prank book; she was more obsessive about reading even than he.

"Thank you, Severus! It's a very thoughtful gift." Hermione's mother Helena gushed as she took the package from Hermione and began to sort through the books with a fierce fascination.

Hermione's father stood off in the back surveying the scene quietly.

"So, Hermione, sweet," he began as he pushed off from the back wall. "When is the wedding?"

Helena dropped the book she was holding and there was a profound silence in the house. Severus gulped audibly.

"December, Daddy, how did you know?"

"Well, it's not every day a man sees his only daughter come home for dinner with a man and an engagement ring. I was bound to notice it."

Helena Granger propelled herself into her daughter's arms as she burst into happy tears and Severus looked vaguely uncomfortable. Mr. Granger clapped him on the shoulder.

"Get used to loud displays of emotion. Greek women tend to exhibit them quite often."

A/N: Here we go, next chapter. I've made Hermione Greek because her name is Greek and I've given her mom the name Helena because the Hermione shares the name with the sacrificed daughter of Helen of Troy and Menelaus. And I just watched My Big Fat Greek Wedding and it made me smile. I already have the next chapter written and I'll upload it either today or tomorrow.


	7. G is for Gryffindor

Disclaimer: Why can't it be mine?

**G is for Gryffindor**

It was as if the whole hall was holding its collected breath, Hermione thought.

"Smith, Jonathan."

"He's going to be in Hufflepuff like his father for sure." Severus whispered from the doorway of the Great Hall.

"Ravenclaw!"

Hermione slid a mocking glance to her husband, who ignored her.

"Snape, Serena."

Hermione felt her heart begin to thud the same way it had when she walked to the sorting hat. It would have been so much harder to have a last name low on the alphabet; at least _she_ hadn't had to wait so long. Severus reached for her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Her daughter had all the grace that Hermione only wished she had at that age. She held her head high and proud as she strolled to the front, her black hair gleaming brightly as it swayed in the torchlight. There were soft whispers throughout the hall as the tall, pretty girl with her mother's eyes and father's gumption sat upon the stool with her shoulders squared and a small smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

The two minutes and forty-seven seconds that the Sorting Hat took to place her daughter seemed agonizingly long and Hermione could tell by the way Severus' grip tightened on her hand that he felt slightly anxious as well.

The Sorting Hat opened its torn mouth and echoed one word loudly across the room:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione grinned and Severus moaned.

"Just what this family needs, another lioness."

A/N: There you are my lovies! A Gryffindor girl. Review, please! I know that this chapter is pathetically short, but I think that it says all that needs to be said. Oh, and don't worry, we shall see Serena Snape several more times!


End file.
